Gallagher girl is back
by Hotchocolateaddict
Summary: Cameron Morgan hasn't seen her school friends since she graduated, now years later she has two children and a whole new set of friends. When her good friend John the Director of the CIA puts them on a mission with the old gang what will happen, will old lovers re-unite or will it have been two long to re-connect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one **_

If you're reading this you should have a pretty high security clearance, so I'm going to assume you know about Gallagher academy it's merging with Blackthorne and about the Circle of Cavern. If you don't have high enough security clearance put this covert operations report down, memory loss tea can make you feel like you have a seriously bad hangover, and they will give you a lot of it.

.

Now I should probably explain who I am, my name is Cameron Anne Morgan but everyone either calls me cam-cam (the reason for that is a whole other story) or Cammie. I am an UN married women with two kids, they are twins Lucinda and Andrew (Luci and Andy) and they are 5 years old. I work for the CIA and am currently their number one agent My best mates are John Jackson (CIA director) Melissa Jane (head of NSA) Louisa May (head of the secret service) Carl Samson (head of FBI) and Mark Lawson (Secretary of state) You may wonder how my life got this way so I will tell you, even if you don't care.

I went to Gallagher academy for exceptional young ladies (a school for spy's in training) My best friends where Liz Macy and Bex we were unstoppable senior year life was perfect we all had incredible hot boyfriends Zachery Goode (mine) Grant Newman(Bex's) Jonas Carter (Liz's) Nick Johnson (Macy's) school was great and we were all on our way to becoming Spy's for the CIA or nerds for the CIA (Jonas and Liz) about a month before term ended we all got letters saying what training camp we were being sent to, that was the moment when my life got flip turned upside down everyone but me got accepted into TC2 (training camp 2) with years of college they would be some of the best in the CIA. I got accepted in Alpha a college to train and mould people into the future leaders of the USA. I was away from my old friends and made new ones while I kept in touch with the old gang they were no longer my closest friends. Zach and I broke up when we 21 we were at different points in our lives, when I came home from a mission I wanted to feel at home and relax Zach was a college kid trying to make the most of the time he had left as, well a kid. By the time that the gang left school I had turned down the deputy directorship and was a single mother of two.

My close friends often describe me as a mother bear and I guess I am. The old Gallagher gang still mean the world to me and so I got John to give them the best, the best missions, time off and work together. The best thing about this set up in my opinion is that I get to know that they are safe and that I can help them if needed. Luci and Andy are better protected than the presidents and a pro of being friends with department heads is that they have great security.

Now you may be wondering about my baby's, well my eldest sister and her husband were both CIA agents they were killed in action, when the kids where only sixteen months old so I became mommy. I never really talked about my sisters in school and only Bex and Zach even knew I had any siblings. My eldest sister Alexandra more commonly known as Alex was twelve years older than me when dad went missing she was already working for the CIA. My other sister Samantha is 9 years older than me. When dad went missing she had just left Gallagher and decided to have a year off to travel. Like Aunt Abby they sort of disappeared after the phone call that destroyed my world. I used to get Post cards every now and again from wherever they were they were always in the code we developed one summer when we where little. Bex and I occasionally used to talk about our families we both knew what it was like not to know where they were or if they'll die tomorrow. Liz didn't understand that she was from a small family farm in Alabama and she always knew where her family where and Macey hated her family and so we didn't talk about it with her. So that is me I'm 26 and I love my life it is a great one I couldn't ask for much more.

Mr. Smith had been deputy director of the CIA for 20 years and had hoping to give me the position after I graduated from Alpha training, he was disappointed when I turned him down, but I enjoyed the field to much to give it up for the boring part of the job. We had a catch up meeting every Thursday at 1:20pm so I was surprised when he called me into his office that lunch time, and even more so when I got there and saw Zachery Goode in his office. He was sat opposite Smiths desk with an empty spot next to him so I sat down next to him raising an eyebrow at Mr. Smith as I did so.

"Good morning Cameron" the use of my full first name made me feel like an unruly teenager no one called me Cameron, what was he going to do next pull the middle name card.  
>"Good morning Sir, Good morning Zach" I responded<br>"morning Cammie" Zach smirked that smirk that always made me weak at the knees I smiled back  
>"now you are would probably wondering why I called you both here"<br>"yes" we responded in union  
>"Well you friend Rebecca hasn't led any missions for us and we think she has the ability to, both of you have led many successful missions of varying importance. So we have decided to send you two and operatives Macey, Nick and Grant with Elizabeth and Jonas as technical support. Mrs Baxter would be in charge but if she needed any help you would be there to help, technically you two are in charge of the team's safety but Rebecca would be in charge over all. You would be gone between three to six weeks working on destroying circle cells in Alaska. Elizabeth and Jonas would go with you because of certain firewalls that mean they will have to be there to do what they usually do here. As they both aren't trained you are going to keep similar names to make it easier for them. He gave the usual spiel about the importance of the mission then handed us a copy of our covers, and a summary of the mission.<p>

"You leave on Sunday be here at 10 sharp. You will be notified when you need to be here for wardrobe and your briefing."

Walking out of Mr. Smith's office we stopped in the hallway and I knew I had never got over him nor will I ever.  
>"Hey Gallagher girl, how have you been"<br>"good. You?"  
>"Good"<br>"um it's good to see you again it will be nice working with you say hi to everyone for me" I said extremely nervously.  
>"Sure good to work with you too Gallagher girl see you later."<br>"bye"  
>I walked away feeling weak at the knees knowing that he hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone since we broke up maybe just maybe he hadn't forgotten about me. This was before I told myself to buck and get on with my life.<p>

I walked into my office it was just 3.5 meters down the hall. It's A corner office with special windows that made so I could see out but others couldn't see in. (they just saw an empty office) Sitting there at my desk was John.  
>"Hey mate" I said.<br>"I think you'll find its Sir."  
>"Really I think you'll find this is my office you cheeky bugger"<br>"Fine fine you win. I gave you that mission, well your friend is leading a mission, with her friends, now I know you didn't mean you but I also know you wish you where her friend again. She is being called into Smith's office now then you all will meet at the airport on Sunday and Louisa and I will babysit the kids"  
>"Thanks John" He got up gave me a small hug<br>"No Prob" and with that he walked out the door.

I looked at the Manila folders Smith gave me and began to study them I had two days to memorize everything in here.

Agent Cameron Anne Morgan's cover  
><strong>Mission:<strong> 3496  
><strong>Operation: <strong>Snow cloud.

**Summary page**

**Name:** Camilla Len Parks more commonly known as Cammie or Cam  
><strong>Aged:<strong> 22  
><strong>Date of Birth: <strong>14th January 1989  
><strong>Mother:<strong> Jessica Mariel David (maiden name Len RE married to Samuel David)  
><strong>Farther:<strong> Mark Stanley Parks (deceased)  
><strong>Pre-School: <strong>N/A (Had Nanny's)  
><strong>Primary School:<strong> St Matthews Christian school  
><strong>High school: <strong>St Margret's finishing school For privilege Young ladies  
><strong>University:<strong> Harvard university English literature  
><strong>Occupation: <strong>Independently wealthy  
><strong>Religion:<strong> Christian Baptist though not a regular church goer  
><strong>Relationship status: <strong>Long term boyfriend Zacharias Smith(Zach)  
><strong>Background information on relationship:<strong> low self-esteem and lack of confidence in self, She is very reliant on those around her to make her feel good about herself and needs to have the attention of Zach if she doesn't have his attention then she will do whatever it takes to get it. PDA is needed for her to feel good and tries to be as close to Zach as possible at all times she is very jealous and feels threatened easily. Zach does what he can to make her feel less threatened by being as affectionate as the situation allows.  
><strong>Friends:<strong> Rebecca Samson (Rebecca Baxter) Macey Clearwater (Macey McHenry) Grant Sean (Grant Newman) Nicolas Harrison (Nick Johnson)  
><strong>Relationship with friends:<strong> very close with the girls although they tend to push her into situations she wouldn't normally want to get in. Very Close with Nick as understands the loss of a father  
><strong>Relationship with family:<strong> Has never forgiven her mother and step father for their affair and let's this known with her interactions with her.

**Personality:** **Facade:** Slutty, up herself attention seeker with far too much money **Reality****: **Shy, loyal book worm.  
><strong>Dress:<strong> Revealing and outlandish.  
><strong>Make-up: <strong>Black eye liner, Lash lengthening Mascara, Red Lip stick, Blusher, foundation and concealer. Eye shadow light green  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Curly near ringlets Bottle blonde (naturally brown) but straitens it.  
><strong>Eye colour:<strong> Green eye's  
><strong>Skin:<strong> Light with freckles (try to cover up)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> Peace and quiet though pretends to be a party girl. Reads allot and enjoys personal time with friends and/or boyfriend Vodka cruisers Pizza  
><strong>Dislikes: <strong>being completely alone, loud noises, Corona beer, Chilli and tomatoes  
><strong>Reason for being in Alaska:<strong> going away with friends for a skiing vacation for what they think is ruffling it.

They're where pages on my mum and dad my friends apparently I met the girls at high school and the boys in college we are all rich society kids. The other girls are all similar to my facade with different realities, the boys are stereo typical stuck up rich kids again with realties that differ from the facade. 

I left my office at 2:20 to go pick up Andy and Luci from school it was their first week and I just can't believe that they grow up so fast they have already hacked into the Mongolian embassy and now they have started school. Walking out of the office I heard Liz's southern twang  
>"So what does Mr Smith want to talk to Bex about?"<br>I would love to stop and listen but my baby's need me to pick them up walking out of the building I saw the head office behind me and continued to walk straight down the road after about 45 minutes of walking I arrived and saw Luci and Andy sitting on the top step while the other kids where playing tag and riding bikes.  
>"Mommy" they both cried<br>"Hello" I crouched down on the ground and they ran into my arms. taking one of their hands each I started walking them home.  
>"So how was school?"<br>"Terrible it was boring and we didn't even learn anything"  
>"well what did you study"<br>"we learnt about full stops and finger spaces, got read a really boring story coloured in and did addition to 5"  
>"well did you learn what the kids in your class are called? Where the bathroom is?" they both nodded<br>"then you learnt something then. I know it's boring, you just have to give the other kids time to catch up."  
>"OK mummy but will you still teach us stuff at home" Luci said<br>"Of course I will"  
>"Good" Luci started to skip beside me and spin under my arm and we all laughed. When we finally got home my kids put their bags away and got the homework I set them yesterday they where translating a conference in Florence last month every member was now in CIA custody thanks to me and I must say I am proud of myself. I started to cook white chocolate chip pancakes with blueberry sauce and banana's Andy just had plain white chocolate pancakes Luci had pancakes and blueberry sauce and I had white chocolate chip pancakes blueberry sauce and banana's, which according to both of them is totally disgusting. I put on some Wham! Wake me up before you go girl and if you don't know it you tube it like now! My dad use to love this music it reminded me of times when I was young dancing in our kitchen. Luci and Andy walked into the kitchen and started dancing with me Luci was spinning under my arm when Andy held out his hands in away Madame Daphne would be proud of.<br>"May I have this dance"  
>"why yes you may kind sir" I ducked under his arm spinning and so did Luci he spun us and we danced around the kitchen having a blast while I cooked. When lunch was eventual done we sat down to eat the language of the meal was Spanish Cuban accent and dialect. (Yes I do make my kids change accents and language like this it will help them when they go to Gallagher academy for exceptional young adults.)<br>"_Hey guys I'm going to be working I leave on Sunday."_  
><em>"How long will you be gone mommy?"<em>  
><em>"Between three to six weeks. Uncle John and Auntie Louisa will take care of you. You will behave for them won't you?"<em>  
><em>"Yes mummy of course we will"<em>  
><em>"So paper scissors rock who gets to choose who gets to choose where we eat tonight." <em>They did paper scissors rock and Andy won.  
><em>"La Tandor" <em>he always choose La Tandor


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After my meeting with Deputy Director Smith, Grant was waiting for me in my office sitting on the little chair in front of my Desk. My office wasn't much but more than expected for a Brit working solely for the CIA. Grant pulled me into his lap and kissed my nose sweetly.  
>"So My Beautiful British Bombshell, what did the Deputy want?"<br>"They're finally giving me a chance to run a mission, most of the hard yards are already done they just want me to deal with it from base. The whole gang are going to be going and get this the Director is going to work as are handler."  
>"That's great" that's great Bexy. We'll go out and celebrate tonight anywhere you want. I was thinking you might like to go to La Tandor." La Tandor was my favourite restaurant but Grant didn't like spicy food so we didn't go often. After another kiss Grant left me to get on with my work.<p>

By 6:00 we were ready to go out to dinner. I was wearing a tight red long sleeved dress that finished just above my knee. It went perfect with my red stilettos and chunky red necklace. My engagement ring sparkled it was a rather large diamond surrounded by rubies (Red's my favourite colour if you haven't guessed that already.) on a gold band. If you twist it clockwise once it shots a laser beam. Twice clockwise it releases knockout gas (Grant and I take the antidote daily.) If you twist it once Anti-clockwise it shots a grappling cord strong enough to send up to 600 KG, up to 80 feet in the air. If you twist it twice Anti-clockwise it detects any bugs in a room. Cools down if there aren't any and heats up if there are. If you press the middle (The Diamond) it becomes a Lie detector just like the ones Solomon gave us sophomore year.

Grant came up to me from behind and slipped his arm around my waist  
>"it's just me babe. You look beautiful by the way a little too beautiful. If you ask me only I should get to see your super sexy legs and gorgeous curves." Grant has always been jealous probably because my job requires me to honeypot more than I'd like.<br>"Well now everyone will get to see them and know they're yours. They're all yours." I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
>"I can take that. Anyway this is you night. It's all about you." I looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Come on we better go if we want to get their by 6:30."<br>"As you say." We hoped in the car and of course we hit traffic. Causing us to arrive 2 minute and 23 seconds late.  
>"I'm sorry Miss we over booked and as you where late we haven't got a table available." I instantly felt crushed I had been really looking forward to a curry.<br>"OK."  
>"Never mind babe we'll go somewhere else come here another time." Grant wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me close to him.<br>"Yea we'll come here another time." That's when I saw Cammie walk through the door with two of the cutest kids I have ever seen. A little girl with Cammie's dirty blond hair and soft cheek bones. She had beautiful emerald eyes. The little boy had dark brown hair and Cammie blue eyes. They came to about my waist height. With the boy being a couple centimetres taller than his sister.  
>"Miss Morgan it is good to see you again. Your usual table is reserved."<br>"Thank-you Carl. Sorry we're late traffic was terrible."  
>"No worries Miss." that's when she noticed me.<br>"Bex?"  
>"Cammie?"<br>"Yea oh my gosh." She gave me a huge hug.  
>"How are things?"<br>"Good."  
>"Are you two eating here tonight?"<br>"we were but they over booked."  
>"Well if you want you can come eat with us it may not be the dinner you planned, but still."<br>I looked over at Grant he smiled and gave me a look that said it's up to you.  
>"Yes that would be nice." I smiled gently but on the inside I was beaming.<br>"Hi Grant." she waved at him even though he was only a couple centimetres behind me  
>"Hi Cammie."<br>"Oh, I should probably introduce you." Cammie said  
>"Yes who are these adorable children?"<br>"This is my daughter Lucinda." She said gesturing to the little girl.  
>"Hello" The girl said while looking at me as if she was trying to see what my weaknesses would be if I attacked. Cammie trained her well.<br>"And this is my son Andrew" Gesturing to the little boy. He was looking at Grant the same way as Lucinda was looking at me. It gave the impression that they had trained together and agreed what to do if they got in a fight. Or he just thought boys were better than girls but if he grew up with Cammie that is highly unlikely.  
>"This is (she looked at me thoughtfully) your Auntie Bex and Uncle Grant."<br>"Hi" Grant and I said. I was so pleased that she had said Auntie and Uncle it showed we Cammie and I were still practically sisters.  
>"Bex short for Rebecca I presume."<br>"Yes."  
>"So this was your best friend in high school."<br>"Yes"  
><em>"So we can trust them."<em>  
><em>"Yes and they understand every word your saying." <em>The little girls Italian was floor less  
>"Please call me Luci everyone does."<br>"Andy."  
>"Sure" I walked so I was right next to Cammie<br>"Who's the father?" I whispered in her ear.  
>"I'll tell you another time not in front of the kids." She whispered back.<br>"Course but don't think you not going to tell me."  
>"I've missed you Bex." I nearly welled up crying then and there<br>"I missed you too Cam" and then we hugged like the big kids we are. We walked over to a big booth in which Luci hoped in with a big grin on her face.  
>"Auntie Bex, would you sit here by me Please?" She was so adorable.<br>"Sure I would love too."  
>"You're beautiful." Luci said so adorable I blushed.<br>"Thank-you sweetie you're beautiful too." She blushed Grant saw me and was smiling. brightly. Cammie got into the seat next to her daughter.  
>"Uncle Grant, may I sit by you?" Andy said as Grant was getting in next to me.<br>"Sure" Andy hoped in the seat next to Grant and they started talking about fighting skills all in Japanese of course. Did I mention this place was owned by the CIA so that agents could have dinner with their family and talk about work (there are like 12 others around Virginia). Cammie, Luci and I were talking about the improvements in the Chinese government since we have been involved. Yes a five year old was part of this conversation. She actually had some good points. A waitress came to take are order. I had the Chicken Tika. Grant ordered and I quote "The mildest curry you have" to an outburst of laughter from everyone his only response was I don't like spice food. Cammie just said usual for us and the waitress walked away.  
>"How often do you come to here, to be able to just say usual?"<br>"The two nights before a mission I let the little one's choose. Luci and Andy love this place so we always end up coming here."  
>"Nice" It was a lovely evening and best of all I got my best friend back and she was so going to tell me who the father was the second we get on that bloody mission.<p>

When we got back to our apartment, we had finally moved off the subject of how different Cammie looked and we walked into the lounge.  
>"That little girl loved you." Grant said.<br>"Yea she was so sweat and adorable."I said thinking back to Luci.  
>"You looked like you enjoyed spending time with her."<br>"Yea. Did you enjoy spending time with Andy?" Hoping he would say yes  
>"Yea" Thank goodness<br>"We never really talked about having kids."I said not sure of his response  
>"Do you want them?"He said he sounded hopeful<br>"Yea" Then Grant bust into smile.  
>"Good Because I want to be a Dad."<br>"Good." And I couldn't help but smile. Then my thoughts went into the unknown and I instantly became depressed. "How are we going to do this Grant we don't know how long missions are going to last weather we will die tomorrow? How can we plan a wedding let alone raise a family?"  
>"The same way your parents did my parents did because we love each other and that is what matters."<br>"Thanks" I was wrapped in his arms and he kissed me it was so Passionate and I couldn't' help but shiver as his hands travelled down my sides. Then Lilly Allen voice blared from the table.

_Riding through the city on my bike all day_  
><em>Cause the filth took away my license<em>  
><em>It doesn't get me down and I feel OK<em>  
><em>Cause the sights that I'm seeing are priceless<em>

My ring tone LND

_Everything seems to look as it should_  
><em>But I wonder what goes on behind doors<em>  
><em>A fella looking dapper, but he's sitting with a slapper<em>  
><em>Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore<em>

_You might laugh you might frown_  
><em>Walkin' round London town<em>

What it reminds me of the U.K.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?<em>  
><em>Would I wanna be anywhere else<em>  
><em>Sun is in the sky oh why oh why?<em>  
><em>Would I wanna be anywhere else<em>

_When you look with your eyes_  
><em>Everything seems nice<em>  
><em>But if you look twice<em>  
><em>you can see it's all lies<em>

I finally found my phone at the bottom of my bag.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi Bex its Liz"  
>"Hi Liz" Grant stared exasperated he has such a one track mind sometimes.<br>"Um. Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Of course Lizzie, anything."<br>"Do you think that Cammie will we be able to get close again or has it been to long?" I settled into my couch  
>"I think she will Lizzie. Me and Grant went out for tea tonight and saw her. She immediately acted like no time had passed, as if we still knew everyone of each others secrets."<br>"Good" She sounded relieved  
>"Lizzie has this been eating away at you all day?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Well don't let it and guess what gossip I have."<br>"What?"  
>"Guess" I heard a faint doorbell and I guess Liz got up to get and the next thing I knew.<br>"Hey I got to go tell me tomorrow." I remembered that the deputy director had asked Jonas to stay late to improve the fire walls on the main data base.  
>"OK bye." I hung up the phone and was quickly pulled into Grants lap. Then it hit me. Luci eyes Andy's hair five years ago Cammie and Zach where dating. "Oh My gosh"<br>"What?"Grant said  
>"Five years ago Cammie and Zach were going out the eye's the hair."<br>"WOW it fits but...WOW."  
>"Yea I know."<br>"We need to talk to her about this tomorrow. Don't worry about it now." He said knowing I was panicking. "Now where we." I sighed exasperatedly and he winked and gave me that look that made me melt seriously he can do anything and give me that look and I'm like play-do in his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

At 6:30 my alarm clock blared, Luci and Andy were both asleep in my arms, something that only seamed to happen the night before a mission. I really didn't want to get up but I knew that I had to. It always took a long time to get the kids ready right before I had to go away, they would drag the feet and needed help with things that they didn't usually did on their own. After having finally gotten them dressed packed and fed, we piled into the car. Andy seemed more nervous than usually and wouldn't let go of Luci's hand, I would have to deal with than once we got to my office.

Piling up the stairs to my office John was already sitting on the couch waiting for us Luci and Andy gave him a hug before re-attaching themselves to my sides.  
>"Well do you guys want to watch a movie before mommy has to go?"<br>"Uh huh" Luci said with a toothy grin. Andy merely nodded into my side. 

John put on Shrek and we cuddled on the couch until I had to go with hugs and kisses all around I striated my clothes and left the room this was always the hardest bit leaving my little ones behind and putting on the mask of indifference that I had to wear. I walked into the deputies' office. Before the start of every mission I have to in here and get reminded that if I said yes to the job them I wouldn't have to leave. It's a choice that I will always wonder on. The Gang was already sitting in the office chatting, Liz looked petrified not surprising considering she's new to field work.

Zach P.O.V

After Seeing Cammie she was all I could think about anything else, I never stopped loving her and I felt so guilty that I hadn't been there for her all those years ago that.

I should probably explain a bit about myself. I am Zachary Carlos Goode. I am 26 year old male with brown hair, Emerald green eyes, broad shouldered, muscular And an assassin slash spy. I went to Blackthorne institute for boys a school for assassins in training. It merged with Gallagher academy for exceptional young ladies a school for spy's renamed Gallagher academy for exceptional young adults when we came.

I was dating a girl named Cameron Morgan the chameleon the girl that could disappear. The girl that's dad had gone on a mission and never came back. My roommates were dating her roommates and together we ruled the school, until the letters came. My roommates, Cammie's roommates and I got put in training base 1 in 5 years we would be some of the top CIA operatives or nerds. Cammie got put in Alpha in 2 years she would be one of the top operatives and well on the way to being an official leader. She broke up with me when I was still in Training base she had already left her base. She was mature I was immature that was the way it was but I never forgot her I have loved since I first laid eyes on her I could never get over her and this mission I was going to win her back.

I had a messed up child hood my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant he hadn't wanted anything to do with a child. My mother had loved my father and had blamed me for her loosing the only person she had ever loved and ever did love. She had beaten me repeatedly and had forced me to kill from an early age as soon as she was able to she dropped me off at blackthorn where she left me until she found out that I was in love with a target of hers Cammie. So she dragged me around the country trying to kidnap Cam more as a punishment for me than anything else, for what? You may ask, for being alive.

I just found that Cammie has two kids twins five years old one with my hair colour one with my eye colour. Five years ago Cam and I were dating so either she cheated on me or I have two kids that I have never met. Isn't that great news (Note sarcasm).

I had always wanted kids so I could show them the love I never had. I don't want my kids if they are my kids to think I was like my dad. Allot of my early memories are of terrible moments. I still wake up in the middle of the night having remembered something that had happened to me when I was young. I remembered allot from then and I know that even if I came into their life's now they would remember a time without me or maybe Cam has moved on and they already had another dad and they would remember a time that the other guy was there only dad.

"Oh my gosh. Cammie." Liz rushed over to Cam and hugged her tightly Cammie hugged her back and laughed.  
>"Same old Lizzie you look beautiful by the way." Then she went over and hugged Macey<br>"How have you been?" Macey asked not quite letting go of Cam.  
>"Good. You?" She hugged the girls asking how they were they and greeting the guys with a peck on the cheek, until she got to me.<br>"Hey Zach. How you been?"  
>"Good. I am guessing by the fact that everyone else has asked how you were your good."<br>"Yes I am how did you know?" she said with fake shock.  
>"Spy" I said pointing at myself smirking.<br>"Gosh you still do that?" She said  
>"Well considering I just did you should have known I still do that."<br>"It was a rhetorical question, they both were actually. Honestly you call yourself a spy and you can't even notice a rhetorical question." She laughed and so did and it was just like the good old days. I want her back I'm ready for the stability she wanted and I love her with all that I am, but now thing have to be complicated.  
>"We should probably sit down the deputy director will be here in a second." Everyone immediately sat down.<br>"How do you know?" I asked her.  
>"To quote a friend of mine 'that is for me to know and you to never find out.'"<br>"I hate it when he says that." Mr. Smith  
>"I love it because. He then get's really annoyed when I find out or get him to tell me."<br>"No surprises there." He laughed and so did Cam and the rest of us where just sitting there like what the hell. "Now I believe we have a briefing to get on with your covers are on the plane printed on evaporating paper you all know how it works so I don't need to explain that your suitcases are in Miss Morgan's office, he insisted" He looked at Cammie as he said this last part. I have no Idea what _he insisted_ means. "A car will meet you outside to drive you to a private air field where you will be in the air for 72 hours and will eventually land in Vancouver. Where you will collect your cars and drive to the house you are renting it is just outside of the city a five minute drive to the bars and clubs which your covers insist you go to but far enough away from the city that you can talk if there are no bugs in your house. Your mission objective will be in at the back of your new revised covers. How you do this is up to agent Baxter. You are of course free to go you need to collect your luggage from Agent Morgan's office." We all got up to leave obviously having been dismissed. "Cam you honestly have him wrapped around your little finger. Actually that is wrong you have all of them wrapped around your little finger, you are probably one of the most powerful and knowledgeable people in the world."  
>"I didn't ask him to do this Luci probably did though" What the hell powerful people in the world who's wrapped around her little finger. Please explain someone.<br>"You'll see later" Mr Smith said  
>"I'm sorry what sir?"<br>"Who's wrapped around her little finger but I assure you, you will know who they are."  
>"Of course Sir."<br>"You going to the Connie's birthday next month?"  
>"Should be hopefully you will to. I believe Miss Baxter's team can manage it. I believe in you all of you."<p>

Cammie P.O.V

I am glad I get to be working with Zach but I am also very annoyed about it. I mean he obviously knows about Luci and Andy, Bex and Grant would have told him about them but what do they think, would he be upset I mean right now he probably thinks I either had his kids without him knowing, or cheated on him. So he probably isn't my biggest fan.  
>"To your office Cam and then you have some explaining to do."<br>"Sure follow me."I walked down the hall and into my office. When they saw my office they looked kind of shocked I have the 3rd best office in the C.I.A and the best out of all field agents. I saw John sitting on the couch with Luci and Andy still watching the movie.  
>"Hi"<br>"Mommy." They ran up to me and hugged me very tightly.  
>"Hello my beautiful angels. Hi John."<br>"Don't I classify as a beautiful angel?" he said in a shocked tone.  
>"No."<br>"I'm hurt." I gave him a hug and a kiss in the cheek. As I hugged him he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear  
>"Andy's worried about your safety he overheard some talk in the office" Andy's strange behaviour made sense now.<br>"Why did you call me back? I mean I don't mind but why?"  
>"Luci"<br>I bent down "what is it hun?"  
>"You forgot to pinkey promise" I almost burst out laughing right there. My daughter held up and important mission because I forgot to pinky promise.<br>"I'm sorry baby" I held out my pinky fingers to both of them and kissed their cheeks. I pinky promise that I will be back here as soon as I can."  
>"Aunty Bex" Luci cried out and soon she was giving a hug to Bex. Andy stayed in my arms and I ended up holding him he gave a shy wave and then put his head in my neck. Luci was whispering something to Bex and John was talking with the others. This was working quite well.<br>"beep beep" a watch alarm went off signalling the car was here


End file.
